A Different Type of Start
by Darcy.E.Taylor
Summary: What if the McCords invited Dmitri and Talia over to dinner in 3.23? How would Stevie and Dmitri's relationship developed?


**A/N: I am going to start writing Stevie/Dmitri fanfiction. I've been given a few wonderful suggestions but welcome any more that anyone has! I understand that not everyone is Dmitri's biggest fan, and if that's you, then my work isn't something you'd probably be interested in. However, I do happen to be quite fond of the SteviexDmitri ship so here goes.. **

**Prompt: What if the McCords had Dmitri and Thalia over to dinner? Fitting in with/following the events of 3.23.**

Henry watched as Dmitri answered the questions for his polygraph test. He knew he was taking a big risk with this, taking Dmitri on as a member of his CIA team when he'd been on the job for less than day. It had so much potential, and Henry knew that. Last night, when they were working together on the Russian something, everything was going so well. They were feeding off of each other and making real headway in the investigation. If they could work like that in the office, Henry knew his team would be unstoppable.

However, Dmitri had been struggling with his cover ever since he had been recovered from Russia. The assault charge he picked up while working in IT goes to prove just how much his time in the gulag had affected him. He need Dmitri stable and focused if were to take on this role. Watching the polygraph test, Henry didn't see anything to be of concern to him, but that didn't mean there wasn't something to be worried about.

Pacing around the office, Henry decided to call Elizabeth. "I'm worried about Dmitri," he started, not even giving her time to say hello.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'm having him vetted to come on board for some work at the war college. I know that the meaningful work will help him reacclimatize to life in America. Mindless IT work is driving him insane. This is the type of work that he was trained to do. He would be a fantastic addition to a research team that we have here. My only concern is they deal with some sensitive topics and he's got to be at full strength if I'm brining him on. He's sailing through his polygraph, but…" Henry trails off.

"But what?"

"But he still seems off, different."

"He went through something extremely traumatic that undoubtedly left an irreplaceable impact on him. He's asked you to get back into this work before, I'm sure he's going to do everything he can to stay on good footing if you get him back through the door."

"I know… I just…"

"What if we have him over for dinner tonight? It will give you more time to interact with him, without talking about work, and get a handle on how prepared he is for this. The socialization will be good for him after what he's been through. And the kid's will be there, helping keep the focus off work," Elizabeth suggests.

Henry is silent for a moment. "You know, I think that could work. What if we invite his sister too? As his only other contact in DC, it would be good to check in on her as well."

"I think that is a fantastic idea."

"Alright honey, he's wrapping up his test. I have to go. I'll stop by the store and grab things for dinner on my way home. See you tonight."

"See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Henry hung up the phone feeling much better.

He walked out of the conference room where he had been watching Dmitri's test and down the hall, where he met Dmitri. Playing dumb, Henry asked how it went as though he hadn't been watching the whole thing. Dmitri, having been trained on how to beat the polygraph test, knew that he did fine, but played if off as being a little unsure about it.

Henry, sensing an opening in the conversation, asks, "Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

"I haven't had plans since I was you student," Dmitri deadpans. Henry chuckles a bit.

"That's fair. Elizabeth and I are making it home in time for a dinner with the kids tonight. Would you have any interest in joining us?"

Dmitri looks startled by the generous offer. It had been so long since he'd had anyone but his sister. Even though he was just at the McCord house yesterday collaborating with Dr. McCord, he was a little apprehensive after everything that had gone down between he and the McCords. He could tell that Henry felt genuinely sorry for everything that had gone down and knew that there were parts of it that were out of his control. Figuring that this would be a good way to start off his new job, he agreed. After all, home cooked food was always a good idea. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Dr. McCord."

"You are welcome to bring your sister Talia as well. Elizabeth and I would love to see her too."

"I'll pass your offer along to her. I'm sure she will accept."

"See you tonight. 7 o'clock." Henry started to walk away, but paused, turning back around. "Oh and you both will need to use your covers. The children will be there and your case is above even Stevie's clearance level."

Dmitri nodded in acknowledgement, but his mind wandered back to yesterday and his encounter with the aforementioned daughter. Flustered, standing on the staircase in her back gown, she was stunning. Her hair, elegantly pulled back, perfectly framed her face. The cut of her dress—

Dmitri shook himself out of it. He could _not_ think like that, especially not now. He had to prove himself for this new job and that did not include screwing around with the boss's daughter. Anyways she had mentioned a financé yesterday. Lucky bastard.

**A/N And that concludes the first chapter. I know it's short. I promise that they'll get longer. At this point I don't know how long this story will be, I'm just writing as inspiration strikes. Please let me know what your thoughts are so far!**


End file.
